I sleep with the best friend of my little brother
by Kazekage-Sand-Butterfly
Summary: Naruko had met Gaara a year ago, when Naruto had invite him at their house. Since then was Naruko totally in love with Gaara, but half a year later he had confessed his feelings to Naruko, but they keep their relationship a secret. But what will happen when Naruto found out that Naruko had slept with his best friend for a long time? Will Naruto hate them or accept it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, again a new story xD. I hope that you will like it. WARNING: LEMON**

* * *

The summer vacation was over and we must go to school again. I was making breakfast, but I saw that my little brother wasn't awake yet. I sighed, he always overslept. I cleaned my hands and walked to the stairs.

" Naruto wake up! Breakfast is almost ready!" I walked back to the kitchen and went further with the breakfast, and set the table. After some minutes he was still not in the kitchen. I walked upstairs and knocked at his door.

" Naruto! Wake up!" Still no response. I opened his door and saw he was still laying on his bed hugging his pillow.

" Sakura-chan…" I sighed and shook my head. I walked to him and removed the blanket and waked him up.

" Naruto!" He finally woke up and was looking at me.

" What are you doing in my room?!" He was shocked and covered his body. I raised an eyebrow and sighed again.

" To wake you up dumbass! Breakfast is ready, get changed." I walked back to the kitchen and hear mine phone. I looked at the screen and saw that I had a message, I read the message and must blush. I wrote something back and smiled happily. Actually I'm a bad sister. I sleep with the best friend of my little brother. I had met him when Naruto came home with him to introduce him. I found him so cute when I first saw him, but I had never thought that he would like me. After a half a year he had confessed to me and since then we have a relationship, but we keep it secret for my little brother because we are afraid that he would misunderstand it.

" Naruko!" I looked up and Naruto was standing in front of me. " I had called you a few times, where were you with your thoughts?" I smiled to him and was sitting at the table. " Nowhere, but hurry up school is almost starting." We began at our breakfast and in a mean while I had packed our lunchboxes in our bag and when we were done I started the car and drove to school with Naruto sitting next to me. When we arrived I saw him standing by the doors of school and smiled, Naruto was looking weird to me, but got out of the car and ran up to him. I turned off my car and grabbed my bag and walked to the school and went in.

" Yo, Naruko!" I looked up and saw Deidara and Sasori standing by the doors. I smiled and waved to them.

" Good morning Deidara and Sasori." We walked to our class and take our seats. We had lessons from Gai-sensei and it was actually funny. He had always about youth and that. After some lessons we had our lunch break. I was still in a classroom and waited for him. I heard the door open and closed I looked up and ran up to him and hugged him.

" You took long Gaara-kun." I smiled to him and kissed him. He put his arms around my waist and started to kiss in my neck. " Gaara-kun…" We looked at each other and smiled to each other.

" Luckily was Naruto busy to get Sakura on a date so I could sneak away to come to you." I was so happy that we are together.

" Could you come to my house tonight? I have missed you a lot. We had seen each other a lot in the summer, but we are not many times alone." He caressed my cheek and hold his hand and nodded. " I will tell Naruto that I'm visit a friend or something." We heard the bell and so we know that the lunch break was over. I sighed and gave him an one last kiss " I will see you tonight Gaara-kun." He nodded and we both left the classroom and walked to our own classroom. The day was boring, I have never liked school. But I was nice because I had a lot of friends, and I had my boyfriend. Even my friends don't know that I have a relationship with Gaara, and that he is 2 years younger than me. I had even ask Gaara if he don't mind that I was older than him, but he didn't bother about it, I was glad that he was taller than me, even Naruto is taller. I wasn't paying much attention to the class till Itachi touched my arm and I came back on earth.

" You are thinking a lot again, is there something on your mind?" I looked at Itachi but shook my head.

" No, there is nothing. I was just thinking about something Itachi-san. How goes with the extra lessons with Naruto? I'm very grateful that you will give him extra lessons. He can be very lazy sometimes…" I sighed and shook my head. Itachi must laugh and smiled then to me.

" Yes, it goes fine. Sometimes he thinks that he can sneak away, but then I have already spot him and then he gets some extra questions. " I must laugh and I heard the sensei that I must quit down and pay attention to the lesson. I nodded but didn't do that. I had talked further with Itachi but what quieter and waited till the bell rings.

Finally was the school over and waited till my little brother came. I watch the screen from my phone, but hadn't any message or anything. I put it back in my bag and was still waiting.

" Nani?! How long would he that I'm waiting?!" But then I saw him with a bright smile on his face and I raised an eyebrow. Wait… She hasn't say yes right? That girl is stupid…

" Sorry, that I make you waiting so long, but I must ask Sakura something." He was still smiling and I shook my head.

" And what had you asked?" I was sitting in the car and Naruto was sitting next to me, and drove back to home.

" She want on a date with me, finally! Because she had found out that Sasuke don't like her, actually don't like any girl. So she want to try with me."

" But don't be a fool, you know. Girls can be dangerous and they could destroy you. If you know what I mean. And especially because she always has loved that Sasuke guy, and had found out that he sees nothing in her. And now you have asked her for a date, but that will not already saying that she likes you. So be careful little bro." I looked serious at him and he nodded.

" But had you see Gaara in the lunch break? He was suddenly gone, and you was also not in the canteen. I saw your friends, but I didn't saw you." He looked curious at me and I only smiled at him.

" I was doing some schoolwork in a classroom and I haven't seen Gaara. Oh, and I'm gone tonight, I'm going to a friend of mine, so you are alone home. And I don't know how late I'm going home."

" Oh, okay. Is good. Then I will ask Gaara, if he would come to my house." Sorry little bro, but that can't, and he would say to you that he is busy with something.

" Yes, you could ask him. Maybe has he time for you, or he is very busy." We were home and I parked my car in front of our house. I also saw that our parents were home. We both got out of my car and walked inside our house. " We are home!" We pulled off our shoes and went to the living room.

" Hello, kids. And how were you first school day?"

" Boooooooring…" We both said on the same time, and were sitting on the couch.

" How was your day dad?" I saw that Naruto was busy on his phone and was texting Gaara.

" Good. It was very busy, but it went good." He smiled and was reading the news paper.

" The diner is almost ready." Our mother said out of the kitchen, and we all stood up and walked to the kitchen.

" And what said Gaara?" I looked at Naruto and he sighed.

" He is very busy tonight." We got our food and started to eat.

" I'm going visit a friend after we are done with eating, is that alright mom and dad?" They looked at each other and nodded to me. " Thank you!" I was very happy and began to eat again.

" How late would you be home again?" My mother asked me and I was thinking, well… If I'm right what he wants to do tonight then it would be late.

" Uhm… Late…" I didn't dare to look at her.

" How late?" My mother became more serious and I swallowed my food and looked at her.

" Midnight?" I tried to lighten up the mood but I got the opposite from it.

" No way young lady that you are just returning at midnight! You have school tomorrow! You are back at 10!" She was angry, very angry… And Naruto was just laughing about it.

" Okay, I will be back at 10." I ate further. And our farther tried to calm down our mother. When we were done I cleaned up with Naruto and did the dishes and went upstairs to my room. I undressed myself and went quick under the shower and washed quick my hair and body. I turned off the shower and dried myself. I wore a black lingerie set and put on a orange skirt with a black top. I brushed my hair and did it in two ponytails. I did on a little perfume and went downstairs. I kissed my mother and my farther goodbye and rustled with my hand through my little brothers hair, and walked to the door put on my shoes and went to my car. I drove away. I was glad that Gaara lived not nearby otherwise they already discovered it. I was a ride of 10 minutes, but because no one was on the road I make it 5 minutes.

I arrived at his house and he was already standing in the door opening. I smiled and turned off my car and ran up to him and hugged him.

" Let's go to my room." We both got upstairs and went to his room, he locked it and we were going to sit on his huge couch where you also could sleep on it. I pulled off my shoes and was already laying under the blanket and was watching television.

" You smell delicious." He also pulled off his shoes and was laying next to me on the couch.

" Was you already watching this?" He nodded and stroked my legs. " Are no one home?" He shook his head and started to kiss me. I held my arms around his neck and let him kiss me. " Gaara… I have missed you." He bent over me we are still under the blankets and caressed my cheek. " I have missed you too, Naruko-chan." He kissed me again, and started to undress me. " Gaara-kun." I started by him and were looking at each other deep in the eye. " Moment Naruko-chan." He got of me and walked to his drawer and took a ribbon out of it. " Hihi, what such a naughty boy." He smirked to me and walked back to me and came again on me. he tied my hands with the ribbon behind my back and stroked my body. " You have such a beautiful body Naruko-chan." He licked his lips and put my legs wide. He stroked every inch of my body and I felt that I got turned on. Sometimes I think that I must be a shame, To have a relationship with someone who is younger than me. I'm 16 years old and Gaara is 14 years old, but he can't be such a naughty boy. I licked also my lips and felt his hard member entering my vagina. " Aaaaah Gaara-kun!" He put him full into me and I screamed it out. He let us both sit, me on top and thrust himself into me, he had his hands on my hips and moved me up and down. " Aaaah Gaara-kun!" I couldn't move my hands because they are still tied behind my back. " Such a young boy with many sex fantasies." He smirked to me and kissed me with passion. And thrust himself harder and deeper into me, het let my hair falling loose and played with my hair.

He went with his hands to my breasts and teased them with my nipples. " Aaaah Gaara-kun! Don't tease me!" I moaned and panted, He laid me again on my back and put my legs in the air and took me deep. " Gaara I'm almost coming!"

" May I come inside of you? I forgot to put on the condom, but I want so bad to come inside of you. One time is not bad right Naruko-chan." I wasn't sure about that, but I understand him. since that we have sex with each other I asked him to put on every time a condom because of the safety for the both of us. I know he wants so bad to come inside of me… " Okay, only this time Gaara-kun." He had a smile on his face and kissed me again, I kissed him back and felt that he had cum inside of me, and I came. "Aaaaaah Gaara-kun, your sperm is so hot…" I panted and he untied my hands and put the ribbon back in the drawer. We both laid under the blankets on the couch and hugged each other. " That was great Gaara."

" Yeah, and thanks that I may come inside of you. You are taking the pill right?" I nodded.

" But is also safer when you also put on a condom." I closed my eyes and snuggled myself into him. " Naruko-chan? You can't sleep here. Otherwise…"

" Just call my parents alright?" I was almost sleeping again.

" What calling your parents?! No Naruko-chan wake up!" I got awake again and tried to be awake.

" Sorry Gaara. Thanks for this incredible night. " I gave him a kiss and got dressed again and put my hair again in two ponytails. " I will text you Gaara." He nodded and I walked downstairs left the house and went in my car. I was looking at the clock in my car and it says half past 9. " Oh, I'm on time home." I started the car and drove back to my house and parked it before my house. I went inside and saw that everyone was already sleeping. I got upstairs and went to my room. I undressed myself and got in bed. And grabbed my phone.

_Me: Good night Gaara X_

_Gaara: Good night Naruko-chan X I will see you tomorrow._

_Me: Yup. Bye XXX_

I put my phone back on my night stand and get to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope that you guys like it! Please review! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys, thank you for reading this story! here is chapter 2 WARNING: A BIT LEMON**

* * *

I woke up and was watching the ceiling, it was so wonderful last night. I hugged my blanket and tried to hold back my scream. I laid back on my back and was sighing. I got out of bed and took a quick shower, I put on mine school uniform and did my hair in one high ponytail. I brushed my teeth and went downstairs, my parents were all long gone to work and as usual I make breakfast. After some minutes I was done and walked again to the stairs to wake up my little brother.

" Naruto! Breakfast is ready!" I waited, but hear nothing. Little brothers! I walked upstairs and knocked at his door. Still no response. I opened his door and there was he laying, again in his underwear hugging his pillow with drool. I slapped my brother to wake up.

" Naruto wake up!" He woke up and rubbed in his eyes.

" I'm awake sis…" He rubbed again in his eyes and stretched out his body. I walked downstairs again and was already began at my breakfast. After a few seconds Naruto was also downstairs eating his breakfast.

" So are you going again tonight to somewhere else?" I looked up and was thinking.

" Maybe, why do you ask?" I was done and cleaned up.

" Oh, just curious about it. because I think that I will invite Sakura tonight. To look if she really likes me." I smiled to him and cleaned up his plate and was putting the lunchboxes in our bags.

" Come on Naruto." I grabbed my bag and walked to my car. And waited for Naruto, I grabbed my phone and search for Gaara.

_Me: Hey hottie :P, can I come over again tonight? Naruto is going to invite Sakura at our house._

I waited for a few minutes and got a message back.

_Gaara: Yeah, is good. I will tell my sister that you are giving me extra lessons or something :P_

_Me: Is good. I will see you tonight after diner. Love you x_

_Gaara: Love you too x_

I put my phone back in my bag and saw that Naruto was coming to my car, I started the car and drove to our school.

" I'm going somewhere tonight, so you could be alone with Sakura-chan, but I have warned you." I pointed a finger to him and he sighed.

" Yeah, I know Naruko. I will be careful, but will you kill me if I'm with her in bed." He gave me a small smile and I gave him a glare.

" If I find you two in the same bed naked, then… Actually I don't know what I'm going to do…But you are still a virgin Naruto. You must very sure to who you will give it, and if the person who you give your virginity will accept and caressed it with her." We arrived at our school and turned it off we both walked to the door and walked in.

" I will see you in the afternoon." I walked to my friends who were already sitting in class.

" Hey Naruko!" Deidara waved to me and I gave him a smile.

" Hello guys! And again is it a boring day on school." I was sitting now next to Konan and gave each other a hug.

" Don't complain blonde, you have high grades." Deidara said and laughed.

" Okay, I have maybe high grades, but I don't like school." School bell rings and the classes started.

" Hello kids! Today we are going to begin with partner work." Said Kakashi-sensei with a book in his hand.

" Partner work? Why partner work Kakashi-sensei?" Hidan complained and played with his necklace.

" To strengthen the bond between you guys. So team up with someone." We all looked through the class, but we had decided to partner up with the one who was sitting next to us. Kakashi wrote down our names and then explained what we must do. " Okay guys, you must a project. Just a project what you want to change. Like changing the world or something. Or that they must changing something on this school. And if you are done with this you have to present it in the classroom. You have the time till it is Christmas. So think good about what you want to change. So start now to think about what you want to change." Kakashi-sensei was sitting on his chair and began to read his book. I and Konan grabbed a piece of paper and were thinking what we would to change.

" That is hard to think about what we want to change." I was thinking hard, but couldn't think about something.

" Maybe, that we could change the bathrooms by the PE room. The showers are nasty, and the toilets stinks. Especially by the boys." Said Konan and looks at me.

" Yeah, we could do that! That we want to change the showers and that. Maybe they will change it!" I wrote it down, and were both thinking again what we could change more about it.

The hours flew by and we had lunch break. I was again sitting in a empty classroom eating my lunch when I saw a boy with red hair. I looked up and smiled to him.

" Hey babe." He walked to me and was sitting next to me, and was also eating his lunch.

" How was you day so far?" I gave him a kiss on his cheek and smiled.

" Good, a lot of homework, but good. And you?" I sighed and took one bite.

" We have a project from Kakashi-sensei. What we would change." He began to laugh and I blushed.

" Okay, but tonight we are lucky again. My parents are out for diner somewhere, and Temari is going to Shikamaru and Kankuro is with his friends somewhere. So lucky us." I also began to laugh and eat further.

" Well, what I had told you before. Naruto has invite Sakura and also my parents are out for dinner. So yeah lucky us." I gave him a kiss on his lips and he kissed me back and asked for entrance. I opened my mouth and he let his tongue in my mouth. We had kissed till the bell rings. We departed and panted a little. " I will see you tonight Naruko-chan." He got up and walked away to his own class. We had the whole day Kakashi-sensei, so Konan and I could think the whole day how we want to change the showers and the toilets by the PE room girls and boys.

"Kakashi-sensei?" He looked up from his book.

" Yeah, what is it Konan?" I also looked at her.

" Is there a possibility that we maybe really could change something, here in school?" Asked Konan.

" Yes, there is a possibility that it really would happen, what you want to change." He went to read further and we smiled to each other.

" So, there is a possibility that we could change the shower and the toilets."

" Yes, but then we need a lot of money Naruko."

" We could ask the headmistress for a donation?"

" A donation Naruko? That would be impossible, do you really think that she will give us a donation. She would prefer buy some sake than giving a donation for the showers and the toilets." We both sighed and wrote something down on the paper.

" We could held a competition for the money for the showers and so." Konan looked at me if I had suggest a stupid idea.

" Yeah, maybe we could do that." Konan wrote something down for the competition.

Finally was the school over and I waited again for Naruto, I was already sitting in my car and saw that walking with Sakura. They both came in the car and we greeted each other.

" Hello Naruko-san." Sakura laid her bag next to her and put on her safety belt. Naruto and I did also put on our safety belt and I drove back to home.

" And how was your day today?" " I looked at Naruto and at Sakura through the mirror.

" Nice, but we had a lot of homework. So Naruto and I are going first to make our homework and then we are going to chill." Naruto smiled and I must smiling.

" Oh, yeah. Uhm… You two eat together. I'm going to eat by a friend. And also our parents are gone for tonight, so you two have the house for you two alone. So have a lot of fun with each other." I parked my car in front of our house and we went in our house, we all pulled off our shoes, we both walked upstairs. Sakura and Naruto went to his room and I went to my own room. I took a quick shower and wore now, short pants with a top and let my hair loose. I walked back to my car and drove to Gaara. I went to the door and pushed on the bell. I waited and saw someone walking to the door and open it.

" Hey Naruko-chan." He kissed me and I hugged him.

" And are we all alone?" He nodded and let me in his house. We walked to the kitchen and saw that he had already make some dinner.

" Wow Gaara! Have you done this for us?" He nodded again with a smirk on his face and let me sit at the table. And sat at the opposite of me. I smiled brightly to him and blushed. Wow, I had never imagine that a boy at that age would do this for a girl. Maybe his brother helped him with these things. Or maybe he does this on his own… But he is so young!

" Naruko-chan?" I woke up and looked surprised at him and he raised an invincible eyebrow.

" Yeah, what is it?" I looked curious at him and he sighed.

" You was again in thoughts Naruko-chan. What were you thinking about?" Aaah, he is so cute, but I think that we must talk about something.

" Uhm Gaara-kun, do you mind if we could talk with each other after dinner?" I didn't dare to look at him and went further with eating.

" Yeah, is good, but is something wrong?" I saw at him that he was unsure about this. I gave him a smile to make him comfortable.

" No, not especially wrong, but… I just want to talk with you about something… About us…" I saw he looked confused at me and didn't eat anymore.

" Why want you talk about us? Is something wrong with me? Don't you love me anymore? Is it because of Naruto?" I shook my head.

" No, Gaara… It is just that… You are so young and, I'm two years older."

" I don't care that you are older than me! I had told you, that I didn't care about that Naruko-chan! I love you! You are the only one that I love." I sighed and put some hair back behind my ear.

" Gaara, I love you too, but what bothers me is that you are so young. Even with sex you like someone who is 18 or something. You acted already like a man, instead of a boy of 14 years old. It is not that I hate it, that you act like that, but…"

" But what Naruko-chan?" I heard that he became a little angry.

" Easy Gaara, don't be mad please." I hold his hand with mine and gave him a sweet smile.

" The only thought I have is that I find you young, but that you acted like an adult men. That's all Gaara. And I don't quite understand why you had actually choose me. To be honest I had never thought that you would in love with me. When I saw you for the first time, when Naruto had invite you at our house I thought, wow what a cute handsome guy, but I knew that you had the same age as Naruto. And I'm two years older then you are. And you are only 14 years old, in fact you may not even have sex." I looked sad at him and could feel the tears behind my eyes, but couldn't hold them back and cried. I cover my eyes with my hands and let myself go. I heard that he got from the table and embraced me. I put my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulders and cried out loud.

" I love you Gaara, I really do. But sometimes I don't understand why you love me, you can easily get a girl with the same age as you, and what have you done if I wasn't in love with you Gaara-kun?" I looked at him and he wiped of my tears.

" I had then a big problem with my wet dreams about you." I blushed and buried my face again in his shoulders. He stroked my back and gave sweet little kisses on my cheek.

" I love you too Naruko-chan, and I will always love you." He let me look at him and kissed me. "Come we are going to take a bath together." He took my hand and guided me to the bathroom in his bedroom and locked the door. He let the bathtub fill with water and was going to undress me, in the mean while that he was undressing me he gave me sweet kisses over my body. I must chuckle and was going to undress him and did the same what he did to me. the bathtub was filled and we went in, we were sitting at the same side of the bathtub, but I was sitting between his legs with my back to him. He washed my back and my arms, and I enjoyed it.

"Hmmmm, this is nice Gaara-kun." He hugged me from behind and kissed in my neck. " I love you Naruko-chan, I really do. And I will never leave you. " He whispered in my ear and relaxed a bit and leaned against him. " Shall we take a quick shower after this?" He nodded and stroked my body in the water, he massaged my body to make me relax. I took a deep breath and blew it out.

" I love you so much Naruko-chan." He laid his head in my neck and I gave him a kiss on his cheek. " I love you too Gaara-kun. When we are done in the bathtub we took a quick shower together we dried ourselves and got dressed again. I brushed my hair quick and was sitting in his room, while Gaara was cleaning up in the kitchen. I was laying on his couch where you also could sleep in, he had also a bed. But this lays sometimes more comfortable then his bed. I had a blanket over me and was watching television. I heard that Gaara came in his room and was sitting next to me also under the blanket. I felt his hand by my legs and stroked them, I knew what he was thinking and laid my head against his shoulder and put my legs a bit wide for him. I saw him smirking and heard that he opened my pants and put his hand in it, he stroke the bud carefully and I was already panting. " Gaara-kun…" He laid one arm behind me and with the other was he busy. I felt that he entered two fingers in me, and went fast in and out. "Gaara-kun!"

" It is nice huh?" I nodded and laid my head back and enjoyed the feeling through my body.

" I want to sleep with you Gaara-kun, I will make sure that I will leaving early, but I want to be with you Gaara-kun…" I looked at him and saw that he was unsure about that.

" What if my parents found out about that, they don't even know that I have a relationship. Only my brother knows it, because he had caught me, that I stroke myself off while I was watching a photo of you." He was blushing and looked at the other way. I must chuckle and gave him a kiss on his cheek. " I don't mind about that." I felt he went further inside of me and fastened his speed. " Aaaah Gaara… I'm almost… Coming…"

He kissed me in the neck and went more faster. I hold the blanket tight and screamed it our when I came. "Gaara!"

He rubbed a little bit more and licked then his fingers. I blushed about that and ran to the toilet. I heard his laughing and was going to pee. After I was done I washed my hands and did my pants well, and walked back to Gaara. " I have an idea Gaara. What if you asked Naruto if he likes that you come to sleep at our house this weekend? And if your parents accept it." He was thinking but agreed with me. I hugged him and kissed him. " So, I'm going home now Gaara-kun." He nodded again.

" I will ask him, and then I will ask my parents." He walked with me to the door and gave me one last kiss on my lips and I walked further to my car. I waved for the last time and drove back to my home. I turned off my car and went directly to my room until I heard something. I pulled of my shoes and walked slowly to the room of Naruto and was listening at the door.

" _Aaaah Naruto, You are so deep inside of me!" _

" _That's nice right? _ I even could hear the bed cracking through the door. I must hold back my laughter and walked slowly back to my room. I changed into pajama's and was laying in my bed. I turned on my alarm clock and went to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! In this story I will also change from character, like now i'm doing Naruko. Sometimes I will Naruto, I will keep it only with those two, I'm also thinking to do also Gaara, but I'm not sure about it. Please review! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys, here is chapter 3. Enjoy!**

* * *

" Naruko-chan!" I looked over my shoulder and saw Deidara with Sasori. I waved at them and they walked to me.

" What are you two doing here? Also shopping?" They shook her head.

" No, we are just relaxing here. We are going to the movie together." Ahaa, I knew it.

" And you are both sure that you are not a couple or something?" I smiled to them and I saw them both blushing.

" Maybe…" I laughed at them and tried to hold back.

" Well, have a lot of fun you two. I must doing something." I waved at them and walked further in the mall. I saw a cute store and walked in it. I saw a lot of nice clothes and cute dresses. I walked to the dresses and was looking at it. I grabbed a few dresses and went to the changing room and tried every dress what I picked out. They all sit well and so I bought them, and walked to the water fountain and was sitting on the edge. Today was the day that Naruto get extra lessons from Itachi-san, so he would be brought back by Itachi. And I have then free time for me alone, I hope he will get his driving license fast. I was watching the people who walked by and enjoyed of the weather. Oh, I will ask Gaara if he sleeps this weekend at our house. I grabbed my phone out of my bag and searched for Gaara.

_Me: Hey Gaara-kun, and what did Naruto say about that you want to sleep at us?_

It took very long before I got an answer back, maybe he is very busy then I saw his name on my screen.

_Gaara: Yes, I had ask him and he agreed with it. So you will see me in the weekend sweetie. X_

_Me: *blush* okay, and will you be already on Friday or just Saturday?_

_Gaara: Friday after school I'm driving with you and Naruto to your home. _

_Me: Okay, I'm now at the mall. Buying some clothes, I have bought some new dresses. I hope you will like them, I will wear them in the weekend, well not all of them but just one or two. I love you x_

_Gaara: I'm curious about it, and I love you too x. I can't wait for the weekend, especially when the night is coming. *smirk*_

_Me: Don't make me blush Gaara-kun! *blush* But be careful with Naruto, he can sometimes be awake at night. And if he finds out that you are gone, he will search for you. So please be careful okay?_

_Gaara: Yes, I will be careful. But I'm going, I must help Temari. I love you, and I will see you tomorrow again at school. Bye sweetie._

_Me: Is good honey. Bye._

I put my phone back in my bag and walked back to my car. I threw my bag on the back seat and start the car and drove back to my house, I parked it in front of our house and grabbed my bag and went inside. I put off my shoes and walked straight to my room, I got changed and let my hair hanging loose. Then I heard some knocking on the door.

" Come in!" I was sitting on my bed and saw Naruto came into my room.

" Hey, little bro whats up?" He closed the door and was also sitting on my bed.

" Uhm, Gaara had asked to sleep here this weekend." Yes, I know that already little bro. it was my idea.

" Really? How nice! What are you two going to do in the weekend?" He shrugged his shoulders and was looking through my room.

" I don't know yet…" He is acting strange…

" Is there something Naruto?" He looked at me and shook his head.

" No, there is nothing Naruko. But dinner is almost ready, I had helped mom with cooking." I hugged him and gave a kiss on his cheek. And noticed that he was sniffing at me.

" Gaara has the same scent with him. It smells just like your perfume." Oh, shit!

" Uhm… really? Well maybe there are other girls who have the same perfume like me." Shit, I must cover this.

" But you and he were both gone again. I saw you two not in the canteen again. Is there something going on?!" Damnit!

" No, Naruto! There is nothing, you misunderstand it only. When it is lunch break, I'm sitting in a classroom to do some school work Naruto. And what Gaara is doing I don't know." I looked at him neutral, and he calmed down.

" Sorry about that. I just thought that you two had a relationship, what would be weird. You are my sister and he is my best friend. So…" I began to laugh. And he looked weird to me.

" You thought that we had a relationship, hahaha. No, we have not a relationship Naruto." This hurts… I don't like to lie to him. he is my little brother, but I can't help it that I have fallen in love with Gaara, his best friend!

" Okay, well I'm going downstairs dinner is almost ready." He walked out of my room going to the kitchen. I sighed and let me fall on my bed. What must I do, if he finds out that I have a relationship with him, then… He will hate me and even hate Gaara! I got up again and walked to the mirror in my room and was looking at myself. I don't still know why he likes me… Maybe I will never understand it. I shrugged my shoulders and went also downstairs to the kitchen and was sitting at the table.

" Hello honey, how was your day at the mall?" My father was drinking his tea and was looking at me.

" Good, I have bought some dresses. I'm going to wear them at the weekend." I was also pouring some tea in a mug and was sitting again at the table.

" Gaara, is also coming this weekend." I nodded and took a sip of my tea.

" I know, Naruto had told me, but he don't know yet what they are going to do." Naruto was setting the table and I was looking at my mom how she was cooking. What would they think about that I have a relationship with Gaara, should I talk about with them? Or should I wait with that, but I don't want any troubles. I don't want that they think about of disgusting about me, because I have a relationship with a younger someone. I think that I just should talk with them.

" Naruko!" I came back and saw that my parents and my little brother were looking worried at me.

" You think a lot Naruko…" My mother looked worried at me and put the plates on the table.

" Uhm, yeah…" I was looking at my plate and was actually not so hungry.

" Do you want to talk about it? You know you can talk about everything with us." They both smiled at me, and Naruto was already eating, our mom saw that and was yelling at him, he almost choked in a piece of food, but luckily he could swallow it. I began with eating and was still thinking.

After we were done, Naruto and I did the dishes and our parents were sitting in the living room. I saw that Naruto was looking at me several times, but I ignored it. When we were done I excused myself and went upstairs, I was sitting at my desk and was making my homework and were also making notes about it. Sometimes I was looking at the screen of my phone, but saw nothing on it.

Finally I was done with my homework and walked to the bathroom and filled the bathtub with water and got undressed and did my hair loose. I grabbed my phone in my bedroom and walked back to the bathroom and went already in the bathtub and put the phone next to me and enjoyed of the warm water. I turned off the water and washed my body slowly. I also was washing my hair turned on the shower and washed the shampoo out of my hair. I turned off the shower and went back in the bathtub but did my hair in a high knot and went further with relaxing.

After some minutes I was and was laying dressed on my bed with my laptop and was logged in, in Skype and was looking if someone was online. Then I saw that Gaara was online and clicked on him to do a video call. Some seconds went by and finally he accepted it.

" Sorry that I took so long babe, but my brother was still in my room and he didn't want to leave me room. So I kicked him out of my room and locked it." He smiled at me, and ran a hand through his hair.

" Don't bother about it, I'm glad that you accepted my call sweetie, but we have a problem. Naruto become now suspicious, he had smelled my perfume on you, but I had told to him that there are other girls with the same perfume as me. And that you had it from them and not from me. Because he noticed that we are both not in the canteen while we have lunch break." I looked sad at him and he did the same. We were not talking just typing it, because you can hear someone talking with the door closed.

" Don't worry, but then I couldn't visit you while we have lunch break, otherwise he would search for us. So we are going now sitting in the canteen while we have lunch break." I nodded to him and was still looking sad.

" I want to talk with my parents about us, but I don't know how. But I'm also scared about them, that they will think that their daughter is weird because she have a relationship with a boy who is two years younger than her. Do you mind if I want to talk with my parents about it? " I saw that he was unsure about it, and that he was scared a little.

" What's wrong Gaara?" I was also looking unsure and I know that it is nothing to talk about with your parents, but sooner or later they will find out anyway.

" I'm scared that your parents will talk to my parents. My father will think that I'm crazy because I love a girl who is older than me. and my mother will say that there are a lot other girls who have the same age as me. Or my mother will accept it. I'm just scared okay?" He looked at the other way and leaned with his head on his hand.

" I know, and I'm scared to Gaara, but we must get through this. I love you too much to leave you." I smiled to him, and saw that he was surprised about that, but smiled to after some seconds.

" I love you too Naruko-chan, but I must going. They had called me to get downstairs, they want to watch a movie together." He looked at me with disgusted and I must laughing.

" Bye sweetie, and I'm going to look what they are doing downstairs. Maybe we are just watching television." We said each other goodbye and logged out of Skype and went downstairs. And I was right, they are just watching television.

" Hello dear, what were you doing in your room?" I was sitting next to Naruto and put also the blanket over me.

" Doing my homework mom, and now am I sitting here watching television with you." I hugged my little brother and grabbed some popcorn from him. And so we were watching television until we were going to bed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys, here is chapter 4 enjoy!**

* * *

The rest of the days flew by and it was Friday, I was waiting for Naruto and Gaara-kun, the was already over and saw some people from my class and said them good bye and wished them a nice weekend and then I saw a blonde and a red hair boy walking to me. I waved at them and they waved back, if I could do it I would ran up to him and hugged him, but unfortunately I can't do that. I was already going to sit in my car and Gaara was sitting with Naruto on the back seats and I started the car and drove back to home.

"So, how was school today?" I looked in the mirror and was watching them.

" Boring, like always. We had lessons from Gai-sensei, you know that guy with the big eyebrows." Naruto sighed and Gaara and I must laughing.

" So do you guys already know what you are going to do in the weekends?" I was watching the road and we were almost home.

" Hmm… We are maybe going to the game house or going to the water park. We don't know yet, but I'm glad that you are sleeping at our house Gaara." Naruto gave him a smile, and Gaara was smirking back.

" I'm also glad Naruto." We were at our house and parked the car in front of our house and the three of us went inside. Naruto and Gaara went straight to his room, and I did the same. I threw my back somewhere in my room and locked the door, I undressed myself and put on some easy comfy clothes and brushed my hair and let it loose. I let myself fall on my bed and was thinking again. Damnit, I don't know if this still a great idea. My urges are too big, and I'm afraid that I will lose my control. I sighed deep and was watching at the ceiling. What if it goes wrong in the weekend, we must be both careful, especially with Naruto. I got up again and was watching at the ground, my feelings were killing me, I must hug him. I want to hug him right now… I was walking to the door and was holding the doorknob. But then I let it go and walked back to my bed. Why am I making it so hard for myself? I buried my face in my hands and let the minutes passed by until dinner was ready.

We were all sitting at the table and were eating our mothers delicious Ramen. Naruto was very happy and had already eaten three bowls. Our mother scolded him for eating too much, and our farther tried to calm her down. I noticed that Gaara was watching me sometimes but I didn't paid many attention to it, it was still killing me. I hope that Naruto will sleep through the whole night and don't notice that Gaara had left the room to go to my room. I hope so that he will sleep very long. I sighed and saw that they were all looking at me.

" Dear, is everything alright? You are down for a couple of days." My parents were looking worried at me, and Naruto too. Gaara looked confused at me, surely because that my mother had said that I was down for a couple of days. I gave a sweet smile and shook my head.

" Yes, everything is alright mother. I'm just very tired that's all. The first week of the school year is always exhausting you know. " I was done with eating and put my bowl and chopsticks in the sink and was sitting again at the table and was waiting until the rest was done too. When everyone was done we were sitting in the living room watching a kind of horror movie. And I could kill myself right know, Gaara was sitting next to me and the urges became more worse. I tried to ignore it and was concentrating on the movie. It was actually a bad horror movie, so concentrating on that wouldn't be easy. Because it was so boring, but I had a idea.

" Mom, can I go upstairs? This movie is boring, and I have actually a lot of homework, and I wanted to call Konan for our project." My mother nodded to me and I went upstairs to my room and was sitting at my desk and turned on my laptop and was just doing something else on my laptop. That was another lie, but that couldn't hurt her. It is more that I have lied to my little brother, he would definitely hate me and Gaara, because we haven't told him anything. I sighed and let my head fall on my desk and don't know what I must do. I closed my eyes to get everything straight.

Hours have flew by and woke up by some soft knockings on my door, I blinked a few times and walked to my door and opened it. I saw someone with red hair I wasn't fully awake, but somehow he noticed and hugged me softly. I hold him tight and started to cry, he looked worried at me and went inside and locked the door and guided me to my bed and let me look at him.

" Hey, whats wrong?" He whispered to me and wiped of my tears, but they were still coming. I sobbed a few times, but then shook my head.

" Please tell me Naruko-chan. What's wrong?" He looked very worried at me, and I buried my face into his chest. Because I didn't answer him he just stroked my back to calm me down. After some minutes when I had calmed down I looked at him and wiped of my tears, I knew that my eyes were red and a little bit swollen. I took a deep breath and was still looking at him.

" Would you please tell me, what is going on Naruko?" He was looking serious, but still worried at me and I didn't knew how to response to him.

" I-I-I… I'm afraid Gaara… I'm very afraid…" He stroked again my back and I was looking at the ground.

" Of what are you afraid Naruko? Are you afraid of our relationship? Are you afraid that I'm younger then you? Are you afraid of my strong feelings for you, or the strong feelings for me." I looked again at him and just didn't knew how to response.

" I-I-I I'm afraid to lose you Gaara. You are so young, and I still don't know why you are loving me, liking me. Want to have sex with me. You are 14 years old, you may not even have sex! I'm 16 years old, that is not so bad, but you… Are you sure that you want this? It is not that I don't want this, but it hurts me, it tears me apart. It is even killing me, the feelings that I have for you. Why are you even liking me?" I burst again out of tears and Gaara was again trying to calm me down.

He took a deep breath and was looking serious at me, and let me look at him. " I like you, because you are always so cheerful, has a sweet smile, every time when you smile, I get a warm feeling inside of me. When you smile I feel happy inside of me. I like you, because of your lovely long blonde hair, your lips so nice soft pink that I could kiss them all day. And your lovely blue eyes, they look like the ocean, the ocean were I would drown in it. I love you because I just love you, I have not actually a reason behind it. but I feel very happy when I'm with you, especially when you smile." He had a gentle smirk on his face and kissed on my lips, the tears were still falling down my cheek. He hold me tight, and so did I.

We were holding each other for minutes, I buried my face again in his chest and still didn't know what I must do. We love each other very much, that it almost hurt. He laid me gentle on my bed and was kissing in my neck, I went with my hand through his hair and enjoyed the feeling. He nibbled softly at my neck and was bending over me. I started to undress him and he did the same to me, we were now laying only with our underwear on my bed and he started again to nibble at me neck and went little by little down. I couldn't hold it anymore and lifted my hips a few times, he smirked at me and started to pull of my panties and spread my legs and began to lick. I hold my moan back, because they may not hear us. I hold his hair tight and deepen his lick, I began to pant and mine mind went blank. I could only feel that he was licking me and feeling the feeling that he gave me. I closed my eyes and he put his tongue inside of me and with his two fingers. " Aaah." I tried to let it whispered it out, and with luck I did it. He stopped with licking and went further with his fingers, he wiped off his mouth and kissed me again. He went fast and I moaned in his mouth, I put my hand in his underwear and started by him, he also moaned in my mouth and our kiss became more rough. He fasten his speed, and I could feel that I'm almost close, I went faster too.

After some fast movements we both came and moaned in each mouths and departed from each other and panted. We looked at each other and I smiled to him, I buried my face into his chest and he was holding me.

" I must go soon Naruko-chan." He whispered to me, and gave me a kiss on my forehead. I looked at him and nodded.

" Yeah, thank you for the wonderful night Gaara-kun, but please be careful." I gave a kiss back, but then on his mouth and he smirked.

" Yes, I will be careful." He cleaned up the mess we have made and put the sheets over me and gave me one last kiss on my forehead and was dressing himself and went back to the room of Naruto. I sighed and had a bright smile on my face, I was so happy but on the other side I was also sad, we couldn't stay with each other what normal couples can if they sleep in the same house. But I was still happy that we could do this, even we must do it careful without being caught. I heard my phone and saw that I got a message from Gaara.

_Gaara: Hey, I'm back in bed and Naruto is still sleeping. I hope you can sleep peaceful now. If there is something, don't hesitate and talk to me, okay? Love you, good night, sweet dreams. X_

_Me: Okay, and yeah I think that I could sleep peaceful now. Love you, and sweet dreams too honey. Good night X_

I put my phone back on the nightstand and tried to sleep. I took some minutes, but finally I felt nicely in sleep.

* * *

**Well, the first night went smoothly. I hope that the other nights would be smoothly too. Thanks for reading! Please review! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys! Sorry that it took so long, but I'm very busy with school and that. So it would took a bit long before I could update my stories. But here is Chapter 5**

* * *

It was very sunny and Naruto was with Gaara going to the water park. I had called Konan to going to the mall, we both love shopping, maybe I can talk to her about my relationship. I hope she wouldn't look weird to me that I have a boyfriend who is younger than me. I was waiting at the water fountain and looked at my watch, I was very early but most of the Konan is early too. It took ten minutes and then Konan also arrived. We hugged each other and walked through the streets and were looking for some nice shops. We had found one and went inside.

" Ooh Naruko, look at this. " She held out a shirt without sleeves with some animals on it. I nodded to her and went further with looking for my own. We had found some clothes to buy and bought them. Then we went somewhere else where they sell some accessories. I looked for my hair some nice, cute hair elastics. I had found a few, some pair were with flowers and other were just normal. I also looked for a head band. Konan has also found some things for her wrists, neck and other things. When we were done in the shop we were going to sit somewhere and ordered some drinks.

" Naruko, you are a lot in thoughts the last few days, I very worried about that… Is there something you wanna talk about? You know you can always talk to me you know." She gave me a sweet smile and I response with one too.

" I know Konan, and yes I want to talk with you actually. I hope you wouldn't find it weird. The things were I'm busy with in my thoughts are that I have a relationship." She looked amazed at me and let her mouth open.

" You have a relationship?! With who?! And you didn't tell me that you have a relationship Naruko?" I saw she was a little bit angry, and I could understand that.

" Yes, I have a relationship and it is with someone who is younger than me." I took a sip of my drink and she was still with her mouth open. " Konan if you stay like that some flies will coming in your mouth. I know that you are amazed about this, but please shut your mouth."

She did what I said and closed her mouth and took also a sip. " So you have a relationship, and that guy is also younger then you. Goes he to the same school as we are?" I nodded to her and she was thinking.

" But who?" I let out a deep sigh and looked at her serious.

" It is Gaara, the best friend of my little brother. Naruto don't know nothing about this. It is not that I don't want to tell him, but first it is his best friend and I'm afraid that he will hate me and Gaara. But we love each other very much, and we don't want to leave each other. I have asked Gaara many times if he want to continue with this relationship and every time he said yes. It is not that I'm not supporting this relationship but I want to be sure that he still love me." I got again tears in my eyes, but I wiped them off. And took again some sips.

" I understand how you feel Naruko, but you must talk with you little brother before it will take out of hands. And maybe yes, your little brother will hate you because you didn't tell him, but he will never hate you for long. And if you really love him and he loves you back, now I'm talking about Gaara. Then you must continue with this relationship, okay he is two years younger than you but whatever. It is not a disaster that he is younger than you besides he is taller than you." I nodded to her a smile to thank you.

" Thank you Konan, but my parents will also be angry because I didn't talk with them about this. I'm just afraid… and I don't want to lose Gaara." I looked in my drink and sighed deep. I felt her hands around mine and she keep smiling at me. I'm so thankful that we are friends, although we are the only girls… No wait there was some other girl in our class, but I can't remember her name. she was new this year, but I heard she knew Itachi-san and Sasuke. Maybe they are friends from the past… But she don't hang out with us, she is too busy with a boy named Suigetsu. She said she didn't like him but Konan and I see that different. We drank our drinks and paid for it and went further with shopping.

We had bought some more clothes and were very happy with it. We had talk a bit further about me and Gaara. And what I could do about it, but I was also afraid of it. We had bought ice cream for the way back and were waiting for the bus. I wasn't with my car because my mother needed it, but I didn't mind.

" Why are you actually with the bus? I thought that you were with the car." Konan looked at me and licked her ice cream, she had vanilla and I had chocolate my favorite.

" Because there was something with the car of my mother and so I borrowed my car to her. That's why I'm with the bus." I explained to her and licked ice cream and looked how long we still must wait for the bus. When we were done with our ice cream the bus was arriving we paid for the ride and sat somewhere in the back. It was luckily not so busy. I looked out of the window and also looked at the screen of my phone, but no message. Not even from Gaara. I sighed and looked at Konan who was sleeping, I must laugh and looked back out of the window.

Konan was the first one who stepped out of the bus, I must a little while longer before I am home. We said good bye to each other and I looked again out of the window, to straighten my thoughts. Unfortunately it didn't work, I was still thinking to lose Gaara. Although I had a bad feeling about it… I shook my head to keep away the thoughts and sighed again. I saw I was almost home and pushed on the stop button and waited till he stopped before the place where you could step out of the bus. I waved at the bus driver and went to my home. It was a walk of 5 minutes, it was almost evening and I hoped that my mother had already cooked. I arrived at home and opened the door. I had heard many voices, and was surprised by that. I pulled off my shoes and put the bags against the drawer and walked to living room. And I was very surprised that I saw my parents, with the parents of… I looked better and saw that they were the parents of Gaara! I looked back in the hallway and saw Naruto looking very angry at me. Oh know… He knew?! But how did he knew?! I only told Konan about this!

" Naruko!" I was surprised by the stern voice of my mother and looked at her. I saw that also the parents of Gaara were looking at me. Gaara was looking at the ground and didn't dare to look up although it looks like he was also angry, but I wasn't sure about it because I couldn't see it properly.

" Is it true that you have a relationship with Gaara?!" I swallowed a few times and nodded to her. My father tried to calm down our mother, but he failed. It was not the first time that our father failed at that, our mother is very stubborn. I looked again in the hallway and Naruto gave me a deathly glare and walked upstairs to his room.

"Naruto!" I screamed at him.

" No! How could you do this?! He is my best friend, or better said WAS my best friend! Do you even know how it is to know that your sister is with your best friend?! How could you?!" I saw he had tears in his eyes and ran further and slammed his door shut. I had also tears in my eyes, and looked back to my parents and the parents of Gaara.

" Where were you with your mind Naruko?! You know he is younger than you, and is even the best friend of Naruto. You know that you have hurt him. It is nothing to know that your big sister has a relationship with your best friend!" She yelled harder and harder to me, and shut my eyes the tears are streaming down from my cheeks and I looked at Gaara, but even he is giving me a deathly glare. I was shocked by that, Gaara has never give me a deathly glare. I ran up to him ignoring my parents and his and took him with me to my room. I heard my mother yelling again at me, but I didn't care about that. I closed my door and didn't dare to look at Gaara, but I know that he was still glaring at me, but I don't know. I wiped of my tears but that didn't helped very much because they keep coming.

" Why?" He said with a deathly tone, I didn't knew he had that kind of tone.

" Why?!" He repeat again but harder and I flinched. " Why had you tell it to somebody?!" I looked at him and shook my head.

" I don't know what you are talking about Gaara." I looked at him but he hadn't changes how he looks at me.

" How did Kiba know that we are having a relationship?! How did he know?! I thought that you wanted to protect our relationship, but instead you have told it to somebody!" He smashed with my chair and I flinched again. I had never thought that Gaara could be that angry.

" I hadn't told Kiba anything! The only person I have talked with about our relationship was Konan, when we were shopping at the mall. And I know that she don't tell anybody about us! So I don't know how Kiba knows this!" My tears came now more faster and couldn't stop it anymore, I also saw that Gaara was very sad. But it wasn't my fault that Kiba knew it about us.

" But how did he knew about us then?!" I heard that someone opened my door and we both look who it was, and it was Naruto.

" Naru-"

" Kiba had saw you with Konan at the mall, he had heard you talking about you and Gaara. He didn't want to eavesdrop but he just could hear it, then he had heard that you had a relationship with Gaara. So he had messaged me and so I had messaged our parents, and Gaara didn't knew that." With that he left my room and went back to his own room. I closed my door and leaned against it. I looked up at Gaara and he looked away from me. I had pain in my heart and couldn't breathe properly.

" Naruko I think…" I looked up at him and didn't want to know what he want to say.

* * *

**What will Gaara say to Naruko? And will the parents decide about those two? And what will Naruto do? You are going to read that in the next chapters. Thanks for reading! Please review! ^_^**


	6. Hiatus

**HIATUS**

**Hello guys, I put this story on hiatus because on this moment I have not so much time to update them, some stories I will still update because I have time for two or three stories, but not for six. Very sorry, I hope I can update them soon but I now I have not the time therefore. Gomenasai! :( The story that I will still update is: I will always love you no matter what.**

**I hope you guys won't be mad at me because I put some stories on Hiatus. But I hope that i can update them soon. Thank you for the understanding. **


End file.
